


31 Days of Halloween: Sam and Gabriel Edition

by rosethomass (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosethomass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of disconnected Halloween-themed ficlets based around Sam and Gabriel, written throughout the month of October.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost Party

**Author's Note:**

> All of these fics are unbeta'ed. Sorry.

“You guys are jerks,” Sam whined, frowning at his so-called friends. He swore to himself that if he survived this stupid dare, he wouldn’t talk to them for _forever._ Like, an entire _week_ forever.

“Oh come on, Winchester!” Andy egged. “You don’t actually believe in ghosts, do you?”

“No,” Sam mumbled, shuffling his feet.

“Then just go inside and stay there for… _an hour!”_

“ _An hour?!”_ Sam squeaked. “That’s a really long time!”

“He’s too chicken,” Ava rolled her eyes, looking like all of this was just a huge waste of her precious trick-or-treating time. “He’s a scaredy-cat.”

“No I’m not!”

“Then go!”

Sam took a deep breath, clutched his plastic pumpkin to his chest, and made his way up the driveway. It was the old abandoned mansion at the end of the road. No one had lived in it for years and everyone who had gone inside on Halloween night had come out screaming, crying about a terrible ghost that tried to kill them. But Sam didn’t believe in ghosts. Not one bit.

So he pushed open the door that was practically falling apart and held his breath as he stepped through the threshold. It was old and dusty in the entrance hall. There were spiderwebs everywhere. And not the fake stuff his mom bought at the party store to put around the house for Halloween, the real creepy thick one from those horror movies Dean let him watch as long as he promised not to tell their parents.

Swallowing thickly, Sam took tentative steps inside. The only sound was the soft scraping of his plastic devil’s tail hanging from the back of his pants and a soft breeze rattling the windows hanging on their hinges.

Then there was a clatter from behind a door to his left and Sam gasped and jumped, heart in his throat. It was probably a stray cat, he thought, but then someone said a bad word very loudly and Sam knew that cats didn’t talk, not even on Halloween.

“Look at this mess!” a voice cried and Sam was scared for a moment before he realized that that was the same voice his mom used when something spilled in the kitchen. The person must have dropped something. Having been raised a good boy with manners, Sam went in the direction of the noise and pushed open a door. It led into the kitchen and Sam froze.

There was a man there, with gold hair and a long white dress that Sam knew was called a robe. He had big fluffy wings on his back, the straps over his shoulders and there was a glittering halo hovering over his head, stuck on his head with a plastic headband. At the angel’s feet there was a mess of potato chips.

“Sir?” Sam said, voice small, and the man looked up at him in surprise.

“Oh! Finally someone showed up! Mind helping me clean up?”

Remembering those manners, Sam put his plastic pumpkin on the counter and went over to help the angel scoop up the fallen chips and toss them into a trash bin, covered in dust.

“You hear for the party, little devil?” the man asked, flicking Sam’s plastic horns in amusement.

“Party?” Sam questioned.

“Yup. I have a Halloween shindig here every year, but for the past few years no one’s ever come.” There was a sad look in the angel’s eyes and Sam thought that was a shame because they looked like they could be very pretty when he was happy. “The few that do are really boring so I have to get rid of them. More food for me, I guess. My name’s Gabriel, by the way. You’re not one of the boring ones, are you?”

“Uh…no…I don’t think so.” Sam shuffled uncertainly.

“Good. Sometimes I have to get scary to get rid of the boring guests. They can never take a hint, but at least they never come back.”

Sam cocked his head curiously. “Scary? Scary how?”

Gabriel looked away, suddenly bashful. “You wouldn’t be interested in that, kiddo…”

“Sure I would!” Sam exclaimed. “Don’t worry! You won’t scare me! My big brother shows me scary movies all the time and I never even have nightmares!”

Gabriel grinned. “You’re cute. Okay, stand back.”

Sam took a few steps back and pressed his lips together excitedly.

Gabriel took a deep breath and then his body seemed to start melting while growing at the same time, skin dripping like melted wax while he took up the entire kitchen, having to hunch over a bit as he touched the ceiling. He loomed over Sam, face drooping and fire spilling from his eyes. Blood poured out of his mouth and he spoke with an earth-shaking voice, _GET OUT!_

Sam swallowed and cowered back a bit, but didn’t run away and after a moment it was over, and Gabriel was back to his original size and shape, adjusting the crooked halo on his head.

“That _was_ scary,” he mumbled. “But only if someone didn’t know how nice you actually are.” Gabriel looked genuinely surprised at the comment, a crinkle of warmth around his eyes. Sam had been right. Gabriel’s eyes were very pretty when he was happy. “So it’s a good thing I knew you were nice before you did it.”

Gabriel ruffled his hair. “What’s your name, kiddo? And how old are ya?”

“Sam, sir. I’m eight years old.”

Gabriel nodded. “Wanna come to my party? I haven’t had a guest in years.”

“Okay!”

Gabriel took Sam’s hand and led him out of the kitchen and into the living room, which was almost as big as Sam’s whole house. There were plastic decorations and fake skeletons and balloons everywhere. There were three tables along the walls, not an inch of their surfaces visible under bowls of candies and chips. Sam thought about getting his friends, but he still had a little less than an hour to spend in there. They could wait. Served them right for being jerks.

An hour later, Sam hugged his new friend, promised to come back next Halloween for the party, and walked out the door. When his friends asked him what had happened, Sam just shrugged and said, “There wasn’t a single scary ghost in there.”


	2. Just One Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: vampire!Sam

The familiar soft creaking of the window woke Gabriel. Just the sound made the muscle in his neck ache and his cock twitch. If it turned out to be just the wind, Gabriel would be extremely disappointed.

But the gentle rustle of fabric that followed the creak of the window confirmed it. Even with every sense suddenly hyperaware, Gabriel did not get out of bed, did not move a single muscle. He let the creature come to him.

At the same time as he was wrought with excitement and anticipation, there was a gnawing worry in his mind. He had been visited only two nights ago. His visits had never been within such a short time span.

“ _Gabriel,_ ” the creature’s voice said, as dark as the night it had been born from.

Finally deciding to move, Gabriel turned over in bed to smile at the shape by his bed, a silhouette softly illuminated by the minimal moonlight coming through the window. “Sam…You’re here,” Gabriel said, reaching out his hand. The hand that took his was soft-skinned, but cold to the touch, making Gabriel shiver. “I wasn’t expecting you tonight.”

Sam collapsed onto the bed next to Gabriel, his usual fluid and sensuous movements forgotten. Something was wrong.

“I’m sorry,” he replied. “I know I shouldn’t have come tonight. But we encountered some hunters.”

“Are you all right?” Gabriel asked suddenly, heart leaping to his throat. He shuffled forward and cupped the creature’s cheek in his hand, just as cold as his fingers. Sam’s face was weary, the usual purple circles under his eyes even darker and deeper. His eyes were tired, but he forced a small smile, just for Gabriel’s sake.

“I am fine,” Sam assured him. “Just a little weak.”

“And Dean?” Losing his brother would cause Sam much more harm than what any hunters could do to him, Gabriel knew.

“He escaped. I suppose he’s waiting for me to join him. But I…” He trailed off, turning his face away.

“You can’t make the journey,” Gabriel finished.

Sam’s eyebrows curved sadly, the hand not holding Gabriel’s reaching up to brush softly against his throat. His fingers were hard and cold, but Gabriel didn’t find them unpleasant at all, wanted more of his touch.

“I shouldn’t be asking this of you,” Sam whispered, and it sounded more like he was reprimanding himself than excusing himself to Gabriel. “Not so soon after the last time.” His fingers moved aside the collar of Gabriel’s night shirt, gently tracing the two red pinpricks there, still looking fresh and painful. Gabriel even let out a hiss of air when Sam pressed just a shade too hard, and he removed his hand, but Gabriel caught it by the wrist.

“It’s okay.” He kissed the tips of Sam’s fingers. “It’s fine. You don’t have to ask if I’m offering.”

“ _Gabriel—“_

“Your brother is probably worried sick about you. If you don’t rejoin him soon, he’s probably going to go after those hunters and get himself killed. Or am I wrong?”

Sam chuckled softly. “Not at all.”

“Exactly. So.” Releasing both of Sam’s hands, Gabriel leaned back until he was resting against his pillows again. “Come and get it.”

Taking a deep breath he didn’t need, Sam leaned over Gabriel, and his hazel eyes were swallowed by black. Gabriel reached up and touched his fingers to the corner of Sam’s mouth. “Let me see them.”

Sam parted his lips, opened his mouth wide, and Gabriel’s breath caught at the sight of the two elongated fangs, looking especially sharp and dangerous in such a gentle face.

“Go for it.”

Sam kissed him, lips closed and pressed against Gabriel’s for just a brief moment. Then he trailed his nose along Gabriel’s cheekbone, down to the corner of his jaw, inhaling the scent of his lover. Sam moved down to his throat and Gabriel tipped his head back, giving more space. Sam pulled down Gabriel’s shirt slightly and kissed the mark there, making Gabriel’s breath hitch.

“I love you, Gabriel,” Sam murmured, nuzzling his face into the side of Gabriel’s neck, the words laced with a reverence and depth that he only mustered in the midst of sex.

Gabriel brushed his fingers lovingly through the vampire’s hair. “I love you too, Sam.”

There was a little hum of pleasure from Sam’s throat and then his lips were on Gabriel’s neck again. They parted and blunt teeth touched his skin before there was the sharp sting of Sam’s fangs breaking his skin, making Gabriel gasp. Sam held Gabriel’s hip down with one hand, keeping him steady. He knew how Gabriel could thrash about when Sam fed from him. One time it had almost fatally injured him.

As Sam fed, he laid himself over his lover, keeping him in place with his body weight. He could feel Gabriel’s hardness against his thigh and reminded himself not to take too much. Gabriel was probably already dizzy enough with his blood rushing in opposite directions, neither of them to his brain.

Once Sam felt he had taken enough, his body regaining strength, he pulled away from Gabriel’s throat and pressed the sleeve of his coat to the wound, stopping the flow. His other hand snaked down between their bodies to paw at Gabriel’s erection, and Gabriel moaned and arched against him, hands tight in Sam’s hair. It didn’t take long for Gabriel to spill into his pants with Sam’s rough touches, and Sam chuckled, kissing his face tenderly.

“I’m always concerned about how excited you get when I feed from you.”

Gabriel was panting, eyes unfocused and skin a bit paler than before. Sam worried that maybe he had taken it too far this time.

But then Gabriel swallowed and said thickly, “It’s not the feeding that excites me, Sam. ‘S just you.”

Smiling, Sam buried his face into Gabriel’s hair, reveling in the feeling of just lying there with his lover, the warmth of his body under his and the heat of his blood flooding his system. His own arousal was heavy and insistent between his legs but he ignored it. He had already taken too much from Gabriel for tonight. He was probably too weak for anything else.

“I owe you for this,” Sam murmured.

Gabriel’s thigh shifted and brushed against Sam’s erection, making the vampire moan. “Are you sure it’s not I that owes you? I can take care of that.”

Sam chuckled. “Some other night, beloved.” He kissed Gabriel again, close-mouthed. Gabriel didn’t like the taste of his own blood from Sam’s tongue. “I’ve already asked too much of you tonight.”

“I’m offering.”

“I’m declining.” He bumped his nose against Gabriel’s affectionately. “Besides, I’ve lingered too long as it is. Like you said, Dean is probably worried.”

Gabriel hummed in displeasure. He hated it when Sam had to leave. “Yeah, all right. Go on.”

“I’ll come back.”

Gabriel smiled, tucked a lock of soft brown hair behind a chilly ear and said, “You always do.”


	3. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, rated R

Sam hates Halloween. He hates the decorations. He hates the atmosphere. He hates costume parties. He hates costumes. He just hates _everything_ about Halloween.

Unfortunately, he loves Gabriel a lot more than he hates Halloween, and Gabriel is one of those Halloween freaks that loves everything and anything to do with the season and the holiday. Sam figures it stems of his unhealthy obsession with candy or anything sweet.

So since Sam loves Gabriel so much, he’s willing to tag along in Gabriel’s Halloween adventures, which includes a costume party, which Sam is not at all excited about. Especially while he’s putting on the costume Gabriel got him.

“Explain to me why I have to be a pirate?” Sam called to the bathroom where Gabriel was putting on some kind of makeup or face-paint or what-the-hell-ever.

“Because after the party, you’re gonna plunder my booty,” Gabriel replied nonchalantly and Sam snorted and pulled the puffy white shirt over his head, followed by the tacky red vest. He reached for the black pants and held them out, frowning at them.

“Uh…babe?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t think these are my size.”

“Of course they’re not. I bought ‘em about three sizes smaller.” He stepped out of the bathroom with a very intricate skull makeup and wearing the skeleton suit he’d bought. Sam gaped at him.

“ _Why_ would you do that?”

“Because your ass looks amazing enough already, imagine in really tight pants.” Gabriel looked absolutely ecstatic and Sam rolled his eyes.

“They’re not going to _fit,_ Gabriel.”

“Sure they are!” Gabriel came over to him and took the pants from his hands. “Here, I’ll help you. Take off your boxers.”

“I’m not going commando!”

“They’ll fit better!”

Letting out a loud irritated noise, Sam pulled off his boxers and tossed them on the bed. Gabriel quirked a grin at him and crouched down with the pants so Sam could step into them, feeling utterly ridiculous at being dressed by his boyfriend. Gabriel bunched up the pants at his ankles and then carefully started rolling them up the length of Sam’s legs. They were confining at his calves, but Gabriel had once convinced him to try skinny jeans and he sometimes wears them, so it wasn’t a completely unfamiliar feeling. It was when they reached his thighs that it got challenging.

“They’re not gonna fit,” Sam said, slightly irritated and very amused.

“Yes they will. I’m gonna get you into these pants if it’s the last thing I ever do.”

Sam snorted then practically jumped as Gabriel wrenched the pants up. He leaned back against the dresser, trying to give Gabriel an easier angle to work with, and Gabriel worked the pants up to his hips.

“See?” Gabriel adjusted Sam’s soft dick in the crotch and then tried to zip the pants up, but it didn’t even get halfway. “Huh…”

“I told you!”

“It’s just your dick,” Gabriel said. “It’s too fucking big.”

“Never thought I’d hear you complain about tha—woah! Hey!” Gabriel was shoving his hand down Sam’s pants and adjusting his dick to the side, and Sam swallowed thickly. “Uhh…I don’t think you pawing at my dick like that is going to help with the size problem.”

Gabriel grinned roguishly. “Getting excited, Winchester? I’d tell you to keep it in your pants…but that’s kind of the problem here, isn’t it? Just control your hormones. You’re not a teenager.”

Sam glared, but focused hard on anything _but_ the way Gabriel was working in his pants, adjusting and readjusting, the slightly rough fabric of the cheap pants rubbing against him at the same time. It was very difficult to ignore and Sam was moaning before he realized.

“ _Really,_ Sam?” Gabriel grumbled. He was looking down at the semi Sam had developed with an irritated glare. “Now it’s going to be even harder—no pun intended—to get you into these pants, _and_ we’re gonna be late to the party.”

“Hey,” Sam protested. “This is not my fault. You were the one who bought me the tiny pants and you’re the one who stuck your hand down them. You brought this on yourself.” Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him. “And I really hope you take care of _this,_ ” he gestured down at his crotch. “Because it’d be kinda rude of you if you didn’t.”

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel pushed his hand down Sam’s pants again and gripped his cock. “If we get to the party late and all the good treats are gone, I’ll never forgive you.”

Sam leaned back against the dresser more, angling his hips towards Gabriel. Gabriel pressed the flat of his palm against the underside of it, put pressure on it, massaged it gently, rolled the head in the center of his palm, and Sam bit his lip, smiling softly as the pleasure sparked slowly inside him.

Gabriel rubbed, moved in and pressed his own hips against Sam’s, his thigh falling between Sam’s and giving Sam something to rut gently against while Gabriel worked him.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Sam gasped, rhythmically working his hips against Gabriel’s thigh. Gabriel jerked and rubbed him, both hands working, one inside and the other outside, rubbing through the fabric to add more friction. It had Sam shuddering with the sensation, and pretty soon he was gone, coming in the too-tight pants, knees buckling slightly and a soft moan leaving falling from his throat. He rut against Gabriel’s thigh as he came down, then rested all his weight against the dresser, smiling in satisfaction.

“Thanks,” he muttered and Gabriel removed his sticky hand. He looked completely unaffected and just slightly irritated, but still amused.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess you ruined those pants.” Sam blushed. “I’m gonna go wash my hands. You just…change into whatever black jeans you can find. You won’t be winning and costume contests, but it’ll work.”

Gabriel retreated to the bathroom and Sam smiled, pulling off his pants, almost stumbling over since his knees still a bit weak. He examined the stain in the front and said with a grin, “You know, I think Halloween’s starting to grow on me.”

There was a bark of laughter from the bathroom.


	4. Frankensammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: body horror? maybe? it's frankenstein's monster!sam and it's complete crack i am so sorry

This was not what Gabriel had been expecting. It’s not what Gabriel had _wanted._ This was just supposed to be the first phase of the experiment, the infant. Even though it had a grown body—admittedly,  Gabriel may have made it a bit bigger than was strictly necessary but he was a scientist, not a an artist—in theory, it was supposed to have an infant’s mind. Gabriel hadn’t figured out yet how to develop the brain. But that had never been his goal. His goal had been to get it working.

Maybe he’d succeeded a little too well.

“What am I?” the thing said. It wasn’t supposed to be able to speak, let alone form sentences. Even less, _questions_. Or worse, _self-aware_ questions.

“Uh…you’re my creation?” Gabriel tried, unprepared for this situation.

The thing gave him a _look_. Gabriel was so floored that it was able to give him any kind of _look_ at all that he couldn’t even describe it, but it wasn’t a very pleased look. “Excuse me?” it asked dryly.

“I…uh…made you.”

“How?” Its voice was skeptical, almost accusing.

“With…human body parts. I put them together and then brought you to life.”

The thing’s eyebrows flew upwards. “I was dead?”

Gabriel scratched his head. “Technically, you weren’t supposed to be alive? I mean…I picked your brain because it was the least decayed. But it was only supposed to perform basic motor functions when I awakened it. There wasn’t supposed to be a… _person_ in it…”

The thing looked affronted. “Well, there is! My name is Sam Winchester! I’m twenty-six years old and I….” The thing—Sam—frowned. “I…?”

“You don’t have memories,” Gabriel noted. “So you didn’t retain that at least.”

Sam glared at him, tried to stand and move his blocky limbs, stumbled a bit. He groaned at his incoordination, then sat back down on the metal slab he had awakened from. “And what exactly were you trying to accomplish with creating me?”

“I wanted to prove to people that I am a capable scientist,” Gabriel announced. “No one ever takes me seriously as a scientist, and now they will.”

Sam frowned. “How exactly is making a giant monster out of dead people’s body parts supposed to prove that?”

Gabriel sputtered like a fish. “I…I created _life!_ ”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Life? Really? I’m a giant walking corpse jigsaw puzzle. What kind of life am I supposed to have exactly?”

Gabriel bristled, annoyed now. He crossed his arms over his chest. “If I had known this would happen, I would have sewn your mouth shut when I made you.”

Sam snorted. “I bet that’s the same thing your mother said about you.”

Gabriel gaped. Now the thing was getting personal. “Were you this rude when you were alive?”

“I wouldn’t know, would I?” Sam snapped. “Look, clearly, this little experiment of yours was a failure. Why don’t you just turn me off, let me go back to being dead, and you can focus on less creepy science. Things that don’t involve necromancy, you know? Like…meteorology or something.”

So as not to admit that he didn’t really know how to ‘turn him off’, Gabriel got defensive. “How can you say that? Don’t you understand how _huge_ this is? I’ve made _life!_ ”

Sam rolled his eyes again. “You do realize I’m just a cheap imitation of life, right? You can’t create life artificially.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes dangerously. “So would it still be considered murder if you’re only _imitating_ to be alive when I kill you?”

Sam shrugged. “At least you admit I’m right. If you’re gonna kill me, could you do it already? Being in this body is really uncomfortable.”

Deciding to finally admit his failure, Gabriel gestured for Sam to step off the metal slab. “All right, I guess I’ll just take your brain out. That should work.”

“Thank God.” Sam got off the slab and to his mismatched feet. Gabriel went around behind him to see if he could find the seam where he had sewn the head on, but he couldn’t quite see Sam’s neck.

“Jeez, why did I make you so big?” Gabriel muttered to himself.

“To compensate, obviously.”

Gabriel bit back an irritated snarl. “Okay, you know what? Just lay back down on the slab. Facedown.”

“Yes, master,” Sam rumbled sarcastically, awkwardly arranging his wrong limbs back onto the slab. Gabriel went around and adjusted the overhead light to find the seam. He realized he could just undo the stitches and the head would come off, but that would probably not kill Sam or turn his brain off. He’d just be a talking, dismembered head. Emphasis on the _talking_ part. He had to figure out a way to remove the brain from the body.

Used to the empty loneliness of the lab, Gabriel asked himself, “Okay…how do I remove your brain?”

“I don’t know,” Sam replied testily. “Just do the same thing they did to you.”

Admittedly, he had walked right into that one.

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, look. I honestly don’t know how to do this short of performing a lobotomy and just cutting your brain out.”

“Then do that.”

Gabriel sighed. “I can’t anesthetize you, since your body doesn’t work like that of a normal human’s. And I’m not just gonna split your skull open because you’ll be able to feel that and that’s going to _hurt._ ”

Sam was uncharacteristically silent.

“So I’m gonna need some time to go over my notes and perform some experiments until I can figure out a way to fix this.”

Sam was quiet again and then he shifted, rolled over to look up at Gabriel. “Fine,” he muttered.

“Think you can behave yourself in the meantime?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’ll be on my best behavior.” Gabriel nodded and turned away towards the table that held all of his notebooks and journals. “Hey,” Sam called and Gabriel turned back. “I never got your name.”

The scientist frowned. “Gabriel.”

“Gabriel.” Sam looked around the lab, studying it. “So…do you need any help? I mean, I don’t know much about science—at least I don’t think I know much about science. But I can help if you need any.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Is this just an excuse to keep being snarky at me?”

Sam chuckled. “No, I honestly want to help. But I can’t promise I won’t be snarky.”

There was a pause, then Gabriel grinned. “Good. To be honest, I kind of like it. I’m not one to ever turn down some healthy snarkiness.”

Sam got off the metal slab and gave Gabriel his first sincere, non-sarcastic smile. “I think we’re gonna get along fine then.”


	5. The Séance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: a little blood?

The night air was chilly and Sam pulled the hood of his jacket over his head to protect his ears and cheeks from the cold. His backpack full of trinkets clattered as he walked and he hoped the noise wouldn’t alert the cemetery keeper. The last thing he needed was to get caught.

He had been to the cemetery so many times in his fifteen years that he knew it by hand, could make his way through it to his destination without even needing a flashlight. Which was good, considering the light of one would probably give him away if someone was looking. He only needed the flashlight for when he got to her grave, to set up all his things.

When he arrived at the right grave marker, he took out the flashlight from his jacket pocket and shined the light on it, just to be sure. ‘Mary Winchester, December 5, 1954 to November 2, 1983’ stared back at him, over the words ‘Loving Daughter, Friend, Wife, Mother’.

Not hesitating to get to work, Sam pulled off his backpack and kneeled on the damp grass over his mother’s grave, opening and pulling everything out. He pulled out a heavy, frayed tome and set it on the ground next to his knee. Once the rest of the items were out, Sam opened the book to the page he had bookmarked, then began arranging the items as per the instructions in the book.

Sam checked and double checked to make sure he had everything set up correctly and wasn’t missing anything before pulling out a pocket knife and making a long cut on his palm, lips sealed tight to keep from making a sound. He held his hand over the bowl in the center and let the blood pour from his wound into it. Hoping that it would be enough blood, Sam wrapped his palm with the gauze he’d brought along and proceeded to light the candles.

A cool breeze tried to put them out but failed, only succeeding in making Sam shiver.

Sam pulled the book up onto his thighs and took a deep breath before beginning to read. The Latin was awkward on his tongue, accent and pronunciation leaving something to be desired, but he had practiced for a long time and it came out fluidly and smooth.

Once he had finished the incantation, Sam looked up from the text and around the graveyard. It was as empty and chilly as it had been before. There was nothing new. Trying not to get too discouraged, Sam turned back to the book and flipped through the pages, looking for anything he had missed.

“Where’s the coven, kid?” a voice said from above him and Sam practically yelped in surprise, book flying out of his hands when he jumped.

There was a man, sitting on his mother’s gravestone, looking at Sam like a curious bird.

“W-What?” Sam trembled.

“Your coven,” the man repeated. “Where’s the rest of the witches?”

“Witches?” Sam frowned, his brain telling him to get up and start running but his legs wouldn’t work. “I’m not a witch.”

“Really?” The man looked genuinely surprised. “Huh. The only ones who ever summon me anymore are witch covens who actually know what they’re doing. Performing a séance during Day of the Dead.” He nodded appreciatively. “Most morons try doing them Halloween night. But you know what you’re doing.” His eyes fell on the book that had landed on the grass next to Sam. “Where’d you get that book?”

Sam looked at it and picked it up. “On eBay.”

“Probably a witch selling it.” The man reclined comfortably on the gravestone, as if he were sitting on a plush La-Z-Boy and not a cold slab of hard rock. “But even with the book, summoning me isn’t easy.” His eyes flashed down at the herbs and plants dried up in smaller bowls around the one Sam had poured his blood into. “Those are hard to find.”

“I’ve been preparing for years,” Sam muttered. He wasn’t as scared anymore, the initial shock fading away, but he was still wary. “I’ve done a lot of research and stuff.”

“Years, huh?” The man pursed his lips and appraised him. “You must wanna see this lady a lot.” He tapped his heel against the gravestone. “Your mom?”

Sam swallowed and nodded. “I was a baby when she died.”

The man nodded sympathetically. “That must be rough. Sorry, kiddo.”

“Who are you?” Sam finally asked.

The guy quirked his head. “The guy you called. Or did you not even think to translate that incantation you were spewing?”

Sam frowned. “Of course I did. It says I’d be summoning a messenger who would bring my mother’s spirit with it.”

“That’s me,” he grinned. “The Messenger Gabriel.”

“Gabriel?” Sam’s eyebrows shot into his hair. “You mean like from the Bible? Are you an Angel?”

Gabriel tilted his head side to side. “More or less. So you wanna see your mom?”

Excitement flooded Sam’s limbs. “More than anything.”

Gabriel’s eyes turned skyward, looking troubled. “I’ll do what I can, but I can’t promise you anything.”

Sam’s stomach clenched painfully with disappointment. “What? What do you mean? The book said—“

“The book’s outdated.” Gabriel looked down at the flickering candles sadly. “I haven’t been allowed to bring spirits to their loved ones in almost a century. Lately, my job has just been appearing to those who summon me to tell them ‘Nice job figuring out how to do that, but I can’t do anything for you, sorry’. It hasn’t been much of an issue since the only ones who’ve been able to summon me are witches who are summoning me just to prove they can. This is the first time…”

“But why?” Sam asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking. All those years of research and hard work and Dean telling him to just give up, for nothing.

Gabriel swallowed. “Heaven’s orders. They don’t want souls leaving anymore, not even for a visit. It sucks, but that’s how it goes.”

Sam ducked his head, stared at his hands, the slightly blood-stained gauze glaring back up at him. He had failed. Failed himself, failed Dean, and failed his mom. Sam would never meet her now.

A tear landed on his hand and he was sniffling before realizing that he was crying. There was a soft noise and Sam looked up to see Gabriel had climbed off the gravestone and was kneeling on the grass in front of it, face illuminated by the candles, eyes flickering gold with the firelight.

“Don’t cry, kiddo,” he said softly. “I told you, I’m going to do what I can. You’re a nice kid. You deserve to talk to your mom at least once. So I’m going to see what I can do, but it won’t be tonight. It’ll take me a while, but I promise to get her to you somehow. Okay?”

Sam wiped his eyes and frowned at Gabriel. “Won’t you get in trouble for that?”

Gabriel shrugged. “My existence has been pretty boring lately. I could do with a little trouble.”

Sam grinned and Gabriel winked, promised, “I’ll keep in touch,” before disappearing. Sam felt better knowing that even if he never got to see his mom, he would at least get to talk to the messenger again.


	6. Halloween Pranks

Every year, two months out of the year, two unfortunate souls in the school would be tormented for an entire month with childish pranks. This tradition had started four years ago, coincidentally when Gabriel Novak had started school as a freshman. Of course, he hadn’t been the only freshman who had started that year. And it’s not like there was any proof that it even was a freshman that had started the tradition. So no one could really prove that it was Gabriel Novak playing the pranks every Halloween and April.

But of course, everyone knew it was Gabriel. They just couldn’t pin it on him. No matter how hard they tried.

So every May through September, Gabriel planned his Halloween pranks. And every November to March he planned his April Fool’s Day (which was no longer a single Day but four weeks of torture) pranks. So it’s not like they were silly, flimsy pranks. These were carefully planned out, meticulously enacted. No one knew who the month’s victim would be until the first day of that month, but it was usually someone that had done something to trigger Gabriel’s interest. For that reason, no one messed with him the rest of the year.

Sam Winchester had never actually met the guy. Hadn’t even bumped into him in the hall. He had just started here last month. He was a shy, quiet studious freshman. Gabriel was a Teacher’s Assistant for extra credit in his History class, but outside of that, Sam barely saw Gabriel around the school at all. So he had nothing to fear. But when October 1st rolled around and Sam opened his locker to pumpkin and ghost shaped confetti blowing up in his face, a skeleton leaning out of it, laughing with a ghoulish mechanical laugh, a sign around its neck reading ‘You’re It!’, the entire student body heaved a collective sigh of relief.

The sign read ‘The Trickster’ on the bottom corner, which was the name Gabriel signed all his pranks with. Hearing laughter other than the robot skeleton’s, Sam looked up, and saw Gabriel Novak, his crew cackling behind him. Gabriel himself wasn’t laughing, but he was sporting a pretty smug grin.

Sam glared and ripped the skeleton out of his locker, took the batteries out and tossed it in a nearby trashcan. He grabbed his books and slammed his locker shut, sulking to class.

When he got home that day (thankfully unscathed by any more of Gabriel’s pranks for now), Sam locked himself in his room and seethed, wondering why the _hell_ Gabriel had chosen him as his victim. He had never said two words to the guy. Outside of minimal interactions in History class, Sam had no business with him. He would’ve chalked it up to a mistake. Maybe Gabriel had gotten the wrong locker. But he had looked right at Sam, with that smug grin of his, and Gabriel didn’t make mistakes when it came to his prank months. He’d gone three years completely clean. This wasn’t the year he was going to stumble.

So, no. It hadn’t been a mistake. Gabriel had chosen him. And Sam was pissed. He didn’t deserve any crap from Gabriel.

Sam considered going to Dean with his complaints. Dean had dropped out of school last year and gotten his GED. He was the same age as Gabriel, had gone to class with him for three years. He’d never been the victim of Gabriel’s prank months, but maybe he knew enough about the guy to know why he had picked Sam. But Sam knew how pissed Dean would be if he found out, and he didn’t want to upset Gabriel any more than he already had. So Sam kept it to himself and decided to just wait the month out.

That was a lot easier said than done. Because not only did Sam have to deal with fake worms in his food or things grabbing his ankle from under the stalls when he was in the bathroom (empty, by the way!), he had to deal with the attention.

Sam had gone from just another freshman to a leper with a bell around his neck. Everyone knew his name, knew his face, knew to stand very clear of him unless they wanted to be in the splash zone of whatever Gabriel had planned for him.

Sam quickly learned that, ironically, he was only safe in History class. He had figured that the pranks would only occur in the hallways or between classes, but never in the classes themselves; until a bucket of glitter had poured over his head in the middle of his English class. But History was the only link Sam had with Gabriel, and it was the only place Sam hadn’t been pranked, even after two weeks.

One day, Gabriel was passing out tests for everyone, desk-by-desk and when he reached Sam, he paused. “Winchester, right?” he asked, as if he didn’t _know,_ as if he hadn’t made it his goal to make Sam’s life hell for an entire month. Sam had glared up at him and Gabriel said, “Good luck on the test,” and moved onto the next one.

After sitting in his seat seething for five minutes, the test nothing but a blur in front of his eyes, Sam had gotten up, went up to the teacher and politely asked if he could take the test the next day during his lunch break because he wasn’t feeling well.

The teacher, completely aware of Sam’s situation—of course he was aware, the entire _school_ was aware—shot Gabriel a disapproving look, which slid off him like water, and conceded Sam’s request.

Sam grabbed his backpack and marched out of the room, purposely bumping Gabriel’s chair on his way out.

Sam was halfway down the hall when a voice called to him and he turned to find Gabriel running up to him. Anger flared up in Sam and he heaved a deep breath, clenching his fingers around the strap of his backpack.

“Yo, kid,” Gabriel said, stopping in front of him. “You okay?”

Sam glowered at him. “Are you seriously asking me such a stupid question?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Well, geez, kid, no need to get so sniffy. They’re just _pranks._ You haven’t gotten hurt have you?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Of course not. You can’t let your victims get hurt, ‘cause then you’d be screwed.”

“And I wouldn’t hurt them even if I wouldn’t get in trouble!” Gabriel protested. “My pranks are for _fun._ They make people laugh. None of my victims have ever gotten so pissed off. Sure, they get annoyed around the third week or so, but usually they think it’s funny. So why have you got such a stick up your ass about it?”

“It’s not the pranks that piss me off,” Sam bit. “I can appreciate a good prank. I have prank wars with my brother all the time. In fact, I would laugh my ass off at all the things you’ve been doing to me. If I knew _why_.”

Gabriel quirked his head, genuinely lost. “Huh?”

“Why’d you pick me? What did I do to you that you decided to torment me for a month? I know the stories, usually your victims did something to piss you off. But I’ve barely said two words to you! So _why?_ ”

Gabriel grinned and chuckled a bit. “Ain’t it obvious, kiddo? C’mon, I thought you were smart. I mean…I’ve seen you in class. You’re a little genius. I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out.”

Sam just stared at him, utterly perplexed. “Figured what out?”

“Jeez, I’mma have to spell it out, aren’t I?” Gabriel took a deep breath. “I think you’re cute.”

Sam’s bag slipped from his shoulder to the ground with a thump, his jaw slack, eyes narrowed, complete disbelief radiating from every pore of his body. He turned the statement over and over in his brain, until—

“ _You’re tormenting me because you have a crush on me?!”_

Gabriel barked in laughter. “Absolutely!” Sam shook his head, completely nonplussed. “So, wanna go out some time?”

Sam rolled his eyes again, exhaled sharply. “Sure.”

“Cool.” Gabriel’s grin widened. “Oh, and don’t go thinking this means I’m gonna lay off the pranks. Got a reputation, you know.”

Sam actually smiled a bit. “Obviously.”

The next day when a guy in a white sheet and making sounds like a ghost in a cartoon ran up to Sam in the hall and handed him a piece of paper before throwing a pie in his face and running away again, Sam actually smiled through the pie mess. He smiled even wider when he saw the big red heart scrawled on the piece of paper, then looked up to see Gabriel blowing him a kiss before turning a corner and disappearing.


	7. Pumpkin Spice Latte

It was a slow hour and Gabriel decided he deserved a break. So he leaned his hip against the counter and flipped through a magazine. It was the busy season. The days were growing colder and people needed more coffee than they already consumed at unhealthy levels to keep them warm. Not just that, but it was also the season of—

“One pumpkin spice latte, please.”

Gabriel didn’t even bother to hide his sigh as he closed the magazine to attend to the costumer. He had heard that name so many times in the past few weeks that the words didn’t even sound like words anymore.

“Small, medium, or large?” he asked, still not looking up, not bothering with the dumb ‘venti, tall, blah blah blah’ he was required to say. He only said them when the manager was around, but since he wasn’t, he found no point.

“Large, I guess.”

Gabriel finally looked up with a bored expression and then paused. Large, indeed.

“Oh.” His eyebrows flew up as he stared at the kind and slightly confused face of a very tall, very handsome customer. “Well.”

“Something wrong?” the guy asked.

“No, nothing.” Gabriel cleared his throat and smiled. “Sorry, it’s just that you are the tallest, most masculine teenage girl I’ve ever seen.”

The guy chuckled, but he still looked confused. “Excuse me?”

Gabriel shrugged as he rung up the order. “It’s just that the only people who order that disgusting drink are usually teenage girls that proceed to Instagram their cups. But you are way too handsome to be a teenage girl.” Starbucks had a policy against flirting with costumers. Gabriel didn’t. Especially ones as hot as this one.

The comment brought a grin out of the guy, which made Gabriel preen proudly inside. “Well, I’m not a teenage girl, but my girlfriend recommended it to me and I figured I’d try it.”

Gabriel deflated visibly. Figured. “Oh.”

The guy laughed and leaned forward on the counter, forearms bulging under the rolled up sleeves of his flannel shirt. Gabriel had to avert his eyes.

“I’m just kidding,” he smirked. “It was actually my brother that recommended it to me. He likes pumpkin pie and he likes coffee, so he liked it and thought I would too. But I don’t have a girlfriend. Just wanted to see how you reacted to that.”

Gabriel gaped for a moment, glaring slightly at his cute, smirking, gorgeous face. “All right. Name for the order? Or should I just put ‘Asshole’ on your nasty-ass drink?”

The guy barked in laughter and Gabriel couldn’t help but smile at that. “’Sam’ will work,” he finally said through his chuckles. “Could you add a blueberry muffin with that?”

“Anything for such a pretty face.” Back to traditional flirting that might get him fired. “Do you really want a large if you’ll just be trying it? I suggest you get a small, because chances are you’re going to hate it.”

Sam shrugged. “All right, a small then.”

Gabriel nodded, pushing the buttons again. “Good. That’ll be $10.50.”

Sam made it a point to let his hand linger on Gabriel’s as he handed him the money, then _winked_ as he walked away from the register. Gabriel felt a bit flustered.

“You’re gonna get your ass fired so bad if you keep that up,” Anna muttered in amusement from behind him as she started making Sam’s drink. She had been hanging around, pretending not to listen, and Gabriel had known she had been hanging on every word.

“Will you just make the cup of gross and mind your own business?” Gabriel kicked the back of her shin half-heartedly.

“If you don’t get his number before he leaves, I am going to forcefeed you pumpkin spice lattes until you puke,” Anna threatened, sending him a meaningful look. Gabriel had already been planning on getting Sam’s number, but now he was very determined to do it. No way could he risk Anna keeping that promise.

When she finished topping off the drink with whipped cream and syrup, she handed it to Gabriel, who took a muffin in a napkin and went over to give it to Sam, waiting by the other end of the counter.

“So you say this tastes like shit?” Sam asked, holding up the drink.

“Maybe I’m biased because I hate that drink with a passion, but yeah, I think it tastes like shit.”

Sam shrugged. “Let’s see.” He tipped the mug, took a large sip, and set it down, licking off the whipped cream that had stuck to his top lip in a manner that had Gabriel’s mouth going dry. Sam pulled a face. “It’s not… _good._ But it’s not really bad, either? Maybe it’s just a taste you have to get used to?”

Gabriel shrugged. “You get used to it if you want, I certainly won’t.”

Another customer came in and Gabriel excused himself from Sam’s presence to attend to him. When he finished handing the guy his change, Gabriel came back to Sam, who had downed half the mug and was staring at it with a disgusted expression on his face.

“This tastes like crap,” he finally said. “I don’t think it gets better the more you have. Honestly, I think it gets worse.”

Gabriel held up his hands. “I told you.” Seeing an opportunity, Gabriel said, “How about I get you a real coffee to wash away the taste? Not that Starbucks coffee can be considered ‘real coffee’, but you know what I mean.”

Sam laughed. “How do you still have a job here when all you do is talk crap about the products?”

“I’m just such a charmer,” Gabriel replied. Anna pushed past him to bring the other waiting costumer his drink, giving Gabriel a hard glare as she turned back. Which reminded him. “Speaking of my charm, I’m gonna get you that coffee on the house. You can pay me with your number.”

Sam laughed again. “Just my number? Why not go all the way and just ask for a date?”

Gabriel swallowed. “Because I only need your number to save myself from Anna’s wrath, and that’s really all the payment I need. But I won’t say no to that date if you’re offering.”

Sam looked at him for a moment, smile playing on his lips, and glanced at the mug in his hand. “If you can make a cup of coffee to completely wash away the taste of this crap, then we can talk about a date.”

Gabriel scoffed. “Get out your dress shoes, Sam. You’re going on a date.” He winked and turned back around to the coffee machine, preparing the absolute best, strongest cup of coffe he’d ever made in his life.

After that, Gabriel had a new appreciation for pumpkin spice lattes.

Until he spotted a gaggle of girls taking a picture of all their mugs. Then he hated them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so. things to apologize i guess? 1. this isn't halloween-y in the least. 2. i don't really like starbucks? 3. i've never had a pumpkin spice latte and they're probably awesome or maybe they're not idfk 4. i don't know how much that shit costs i just know it's expensive as fuck. 5. instagram your starbucks as much as you want there's no shame in it gabriel's just a dick


	8. Stolen Candy

Sam kicked a rock sullenly and sat down on the sidewalk. A group of kids in costumes ran past him, giggling and chattering about all the candy they’d gotten so far and how much more they were going to collect and taking bets on who would have most by the end of the night. Sam wanted to cry.

He stared down at the empty pillowcase in his hands and sniffled, tossing it on the ground. He put his head in his arms and made a list of all the things he was mad at.

First he was mad at those dumb jerk bullies that had taken all of his candy. Then he was mad at the flu that had incapacitated Dean for a week and therefor mean he couldn’t accompany Sam while trick-or-treating like usual and couldn’t fight off those bullies that had been much older and much bigger than Sam. And then he was mad at himself for insisting to his parents that he was old enough to go trick-or-treating by himself and for not fighting those bullies because now he had no candy for himself _or_ his sick brother.

Everything sucked. What was the point of trying? He just didn’t feel like trick-or-treating anymore.

He raised his head, intending to grab his now dirty bag and just head home, but someone was standing in front of him. Two someones actually.

“Why you crying, kid?” the bigger one said. He was wearing a vampire cape and sucking on a lollipop, was holding the hand of a toilet-paper wrapped mummy that was about Sam’s size.

“I wasn’t crying,” Sam muttered petulantly.

The older boy shrugged. “Okay. I just thought you were crying ‘cause your bag’s empty.”

Sam sniffled, eyes stinging. “Some jerks stole all my candy,” he admitted. “And my brother’s sick so he can’t beat them up. And now I have no candy to bring him.”

The vampire’s face was suddenly angry. “Well that’s just not right!” He grumbled under his breath. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Sam.”

“I’m Count Gabriel. And this is my mummified brother Cas.” The mummy raised his wrapped hand to wave. “Now, I got some experience being a big brother, so why don’t I act like yours for a bit and help you get your candy back?”

“Are you gonna beat them up?” Sam asked brightly.

“Physical conflict is not my thing. I like sneaky and underhanded methods of conflict resolution.” Gabriel pulled Sam up to his feet. “Let’s go find those bullies.”

They walked around for a while until the found the group of boys that had taken Sam’s candy and he pointed them out, sitting on the hood of a car, looking through their stolen goods. To Sam’s disappointment, Gabriel didn’t go near them. Instead, he leaned down and whispered in Cas’ ear. Cas nodded earnestly, then Gabriel took Cas’ candy bag and Sam’s hand and led him away, leaving Cas alone on the sidewalk.

“Where are we going?” Sam asked. “What about Cas?”

“Just do as I say, kiddo.”

On their way to wherever it was, Gabriel stole a scary grim reaper from someone’s lawn and some rope from a hangman decoration. Sam was about to protest, but Gabriel promised they’d bring them back. They continued on their way until they reached the edge of the forest that Sam wasn’t allowed to go into.

Gabriel took out his phone and opened a video, then instructed Sam to hide behind a tree with his and Cas’ bags and press play when Gabriel told him, then he climbed the tree, grim reaper in tow. Sam had no idea what was about to happen, but he waited anyways.

A few minutes passed and Sam heard quick footsteps, like someone was running towards them, and angry voices yelling, getting closer. The footsteps got nearer and nearer until a figure whizzed past the tree and past Sam, running further in.

“ _Now, Sam!_ ” Gabriel hissed and Sam hit the ‘play’ button.

The boys that had stolen Sam’s candy came running, chasing after the figure that had just passed Sam, but before they could pass the tree, Gabriel dropped the skeleton grim reaper, holding onto it by a rope so they almost ran into it. The scary evil laughter from Gabriel’s phone gave it just that extra necessary effect, and Sam wished he could see their faces when he heard them scream shrilly, then start running again, but this time in the opposite direction.

Sam stopped the video and the grim reaper dropped to the ground, quickly followed by Gabriel, who was grinning triumphantly.

“Mission accomplished,” he said.

Sam pouted. “Well, you scared them, but I still don’t have candy for me or my brother.”

“Come on out, Cas!” Gabriel called into the woods and Cas peeked out from behind a tree to make sure the coast was clear before stepping out, laden with about three full bags of candy.

“Cas!” Gabriel reprimanded, but he was smiling. “I said _one._ ”

Cas shrugged. “Sam’s brother is sick,” he said. “He should have extra candy.”

Gabriel sighed happily. “I’m raisin’ this kid right.” He took the bags from Cas and handed two to Sam. “One for you and one for your brother.” He grabbed their original bags before leading Cas and Sam out of the woods.

“I think we’ve got enough candy for tonight,” Gabriel said, taking stock of all their earnings.

“Wanna come watch scary movies at my house?” Sam piped up, suddenly struck by the idea. “Dean’s been watching them all night since he couldn’t come trick-or-treating with me. Just…don’t get too close to him, ‘cause then you’ll get sick too.”

When Sam walked into the living room with a vampire and a mummy and two large bags of candy in his arms, Dean, wrapped in a blanket and practically stuffing tissues up his nose, was about to ask. But then Sam dumped one of the bags next to him and sat on the floor, leaned against the couch, and motioned for Gabriel and Cas to sit with them.

Gabriel got comfortable on the floor next to Sam while Cas grinned at Dean and plopped on the couch next to him, a safe distance away.

As they munched on their candy and watched the last half of a zombie movie, Sam leaned in to whisper to Gabriel, “Thanks, by the way.”

Gabriel nudged his shoulder. “No problem, kiddo. Happy Halloween.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference: sam and cas are 8, dean and gabe are 12, and the bullies are 11-12


	9. Movie Fright Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slightly smutty

Sam had to stretch his legs. Four hours of sitting on a couch might be ideal for some ( _cough,_ Gabriel, _cough_ ), but not for some. He was an active soul and sitting around for too long got him antsy.

Literally. His foot had fallen asleep and he was currently shaking off the pins-and-needles, crawling-ants feeling out of it.

“You look dumb,” Gabriel giggled, watching Sam shake his foot about. His cheeks were rosy and his hair was mussed and Sam wondered if drinking wine with Halloween candy had been a good idea.

“Shut up,” Sam grumbled, wincing as his foot stung with feeling rushing back into it. “Just change the movie.”

“Which one?” Gabriel acquiesced, unwrapping himself from the blanket burrito he’d been curled up in and stretched his arms over his head as he went over to pick up the stack of DVDs they had pre-emptively picked out. They had been planning this scary movie marathon at the beginning of October. It was their second year together so they had figured that a better way of celebrating Halloween was a movie marathon curled up on the couch together instead of going to one of the crazy Halloween parties on campus. Sam hated Halloween and liked scary movies, so he thought it was perfect. He’d also bought a bag of Halloween candies, so of course Gabriel had agreed.

“I don’t know,” Sam muttered, going into the kitchen to fix himself a glass of water. “One that will actually scare me instead of making me laugh. Or roll my eyes so hard I’m afraid they’re going to pop out of my skull.”

“Well, if you weren’t such a sourpuss with a massive stick up your ass, you wouldn’t be so bitter about these movies.” Gabriel skimmed through the titles.

“Gabriel, those movies were lame.” He came back into the living room, grinning at his boyfriend sitting on the floor in his ridiculous red silk boxers, cute furrow between his eyebrows as he looked through the DVD cases. “Pick a really scary one.”

Gabriel pulled a face at him and Sam rolled his eyes fondly before plopping down on the couch with his glass of water. He watched as Gabriel finally settled on a movie and put the disk in the DVD player, then came back to join him on the couch, curling up next to him and wrapping the blanket tightly around himself again. Sam set the glass down on the coffee table and wrapped his arm around Gabriel.

The movie started playing and Sam frowned, thinking it looked familiar. Then the title flashed on the screen and Sam groaned. “Evil Dead?” he asked. “ _Seriously?”_

“It’s the original,” Gabriel argued, poking Sam in the ribs hard. “You complain too much.”

“At least I’ve never seen it before,” Sam muttered, settling deeper into the couch, preparing himself for what was undoubtedly going to be a laugh riot.

As the movie started, Gabriel picked up the bag of candies he’d left by the side of the couch at the end of the previous movie and lay his head down on Sam’s lap to eat it as they watched the movie. He munched through some mini chocolate bars and Sam watched him, thinking that his enraptured face was a lot more interesting than the stupid movie. Especially when Gabriel got chocolate on his mouth or fingers and had to lick it off.

As Gabriel was about to put yet another chocolate in his mouth, Sam snatched it away.

“Hey!” Gabriel protested, but Sam just dangled it teasingly over his face. Gabriel glared slightly and opened his mouth, silently begging for the treat. Sam dropped it into Gabriel’s waiting mouth and Gabriel smiled at him as he chewed. Sam picked out another chocolate from the bag and dangled it too. This time, instead of just waiting for it, Gabriel leaned up and took it from Sam’s fingers with his mouth, taking the tip of Sam’s finger into it as well, sucking on it suggestively for a moment before letting it go again.

Grinning, Sam bent over, pulling Gabriel’s head up to kiss him, tasting the chocolate on his lips. Quickly, the movie was forgotten and became nothing but over-the-top background noise as Sam and Gabriel kissed and touched, Gabriel straightening up and finding a better position. Sam pulled him onto his lap, wrapped his arms around him, and deepened the kiss.

Gabriel pushed his fingers into Sam’s hair and held him close. His lips moved to Sam’s jaw and neck and Sam growled a bit in the back of his throat, tugging on Gabriel till he was straddling his thighs. Their mouths clashed again, hungrier this time, and Gabriel rolled his hips, bumping their growing erections together through the thin fabric of their boxers.

“ _Fuck,_ Gabe,” Sam whispered, smirking, sucking Gabriel’s bottom lip between his.

Sam got a hand between them, pushed it in the space between both their groins. He palmed Gabriel’s bulge, making him groan and roll his hips more. The two of them panted and moaned into each other’s ears as they grinded together, one of Sam’s hands firm on Gabriel’s hip, the other pinned between them, fondling Gabriel’s balls through the silk. Both of Gabriel’s hand were on Sam’s shoulders, steadying him as he moved his hips back and forth.

They pressed their foreheads together as they moved, looked each other in the eye and smiled, then came together for another kiss. Sam pulled his hand back from between them and brought it up to Gabriel’s hair, tangling and stroking there as they deepened the kiss.

The soft slide of the cotton and silk boxers working together was maddening, the hardness of Gabriel’s dick putting just enough pressure on his, and Sam knew it wasn’t going to be lasting much longer. Especially as Gabriel started nibbling on his bottom lip, hitching his hips a little less rhythmically than before, small moans and whines slipping from his throat and into Sam’s mouth.

Gabriel’s grip tightened on Sam and he moved his head, burying it in Sam’s neck, and Sam knew that Gabriel was just a few seconds away from coming. So he gripped Gabriel’s hips, intending to hold him steady and grind up ruthlessly into him, but he opened his eyes and—

 _“Holy fucking shit!_ ” Sam shouted, jumping violently enough to knock Gabriel off of him and onto the floor, landing on his back with a dull thud.

Sam’s heart was beating in his throat, racing wildly as the terrifying creature— _what had it even been?_ — that had been staring right at him on the TV screen retreated again and the movie continued, people talking about something that Sam didn’t understand at all because he’d missed over half of the movie.

He suddenly remembered that Gabriel was on the floor, and probably very pissed, and swore again.

“Shit, Gabe, are you—?” The question died in his throat and turned into a glare when he found Gabriel curled up into himself, shaking with laughter.

“I _told_ you it was going to scare you!” he gasped through giggles.

Sam threw a cushion at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of my favorite one so far uwu.
> 
> i've never seen the original evil dead. i've seen the remake tho. the original is on netflix so i'll probably catch it some day.


End file.
